


战地之夜

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 7





	战地之夜

波尔克拎着他的酒瓶子从营地走出来的那一秒，皮克就已经醒了，但因为知道来的人是谁，所以连眼睛都懒得睁开。她听到不满的液体在瓶子里晃荡，战争时禁酒，波尔克肯定在里面装了咖啡。

银色的月光如水濡湿了波尔克的靴子，他走到安静地趴在地上像只大型犬的车力巨人身边，拍了拍它的脑袋：“喂皮克，我知道你醒了。”

皮克懒洋洋地把脸抬起来，这个姿态在皮克人类形态时当然非常动人，但放到车力巨人身上，让人忍不住想笑。波尔克很不客气地笑出了声。

“波克，你睡不着？”皮克问，“总不至于是紧张吧。”

“怎么可能。”波尔克横了她一眼，“还有别用那个名字叫我。”

“如果进展顺利的话应该不需要你出动，但我还要休息的。”皮克说，“每天背那么多武器辎重可是很辛苦的啊。”

波尔克没说话，撑着车力巨人的前肢轻轻一跃便爬上了它的肩膀，躺在它的背上后，波尔克惬意地叹了口气。

“干什么？”皮克的语气里有几分无奈，但也没有把他抖下去，她甚至一动都没有动，也可能是懒得动作。

“我都快忘记你长什么样了。”波尔克望着远天高高的月亮，忽然说。

“我们离开马莱快两个月了吧，不过顺利的话这几天就能结束。”皮克好像看破他的言外之意似的，“你还是参战时间太短了，波克，自从继承车力巨人以来，我可一直过的是这样的日子呢。在莱纳他们潜入帕拉迪的时候，我和战士长几乎一年到头都在四处征战——当然你和莱纳也帮不上什么忙。”

“嘁，我们本来就不是大规模作战的巨人啊。”

“要是超大型巨人还在就好了。”皮克叹了口气，“那是最方便的。”

“贝尔托特他，大概已经死了吧。”

“是吧。”皮克的回答简短，没有什么多余的悲伤。

“不过我们还有战士长在。”

“按照现在的科技发展，巨人之力还能维持多久的优势，恐怕很难说了。”皮克沉默了一会，说。

“这是什么意思？”波尔克往嘴里灌了一口咖啡，本想问皮克要不要来一口，想到自己还躺在车力巨人背上，于是作罢。

“你不也看到了吗。”皮克悠悠道，“上次战争时飞艇投下的炸弹，差点把战士长炸死。巨人再怎么强，也无法应对大规模的轰炸和先进的武器，这就是时代的发展。”

波尔克闭上眼睛：“那你的意思是说，我们很快就会变得没用吗？”

“我们本就不应该有用。”皮克说。

“皮克，你总是这样啊，从小时候刚加入战士训练队的时候就是这样，总是摆出一副看透一切，但什么都不在乎的模样。你到底为了什么战斗到今天呢？”

“哦，你知道的，为了我父亲。”

“我不是问你为什么要成为战士。我问你，为什么战斗？”波尔克有些不耐烦地说，“为了责任吗？你不像那种人吧。但你做得比谁都要好。”

“这种问题有什么意义呢？还是说，你只是想了解我而已？”

他怀疑皮克在笑，就像小时候为了捉弄她，他往她的抽屉里放蜘蛛却不小心打碎了她的墨水瓶，那时候皮克就是这样笑着说没关系。皮克，她什么都知道。

“莱纳回来之后，好像变了个人。”波尔克没有直接回答她的问题，“他比谁都拼命，简直就像……想要寻死一样。”

“说到寻死这种事情，你不是和他差不多吗？”

“哈？”

“急着继承颚之巨人之类的。”

“那是因为我是最优秀的……”

“你还说你不是和莱纳争送死的机会？”

波尔克一时语塞，懊恼地捶了一下皮克的背，当然对她不痛不痒。

“我们继承巨人，去战斗，杀戮，都不过是没有选择罢了。”皮克说，“马塞尔不想让你继承巨人的，你应该知道吧？”

波尔克点点头，尽管他当初因此愤愤不平了很久。

“我们不过是战争的工具而已，和对面的飞艇大炮没有什么两样。就算我们百战百胜，也不可能成为真正的马莱人。”

“我战斗，只是为了活下去，为了保护我的同伴活下去。”

皮克说：“为了保护你活下去。”

波尔克愣了一下，翻身坐起，而皮克已经将脸重新埋回了臂弯里，

“我才用不着你来保护……”他喃喃道。

“是啊是啊，那明天就期待你把对面的城墙撕破咯？”

“皮克！”他恼羞成怒地叫起来，“你不就是仗着你能背炮塔吗？有本事和我单挑啊？”

“人能用工具，巨人怎么就不能？”皮克懒洋洋地反驳，“何况不用巨人的力量，你当年单挑也没赢过我。”

“那现在来试试啊！”

“你要不先从我身上下去？”

波尔克哼了一声，却重新躺了下去：“喂，你还记不记得小时候我们开玩笑说，莱纳那家伙最适合做车力巨人，到时候要他背着我们一起去环游世界。”

“别做梦了，我不会背着你去环游世界的。”皮克打断他。

“你说，会不会有那么一天，战争结束了，我们能……”

“要是真有那么一天，我们也就没用了。”皮克说，“不过战争是不会结束的，在那之前，我和你都可能战死沙场，倘若侥幸活下来，也会被下一个继承者吃掉。你可别在我被吃掉之前就死了啊。”

波尔克忽然意识到，他从未想过有一天皮克也会被下一个继承者，像他们当年一样的孩子吃掉。那并不是很遥远的未来，皮克会被吃掉。

“你也会被吃掉的，所以不必替我担心了。”在他过于漫长的沉默里，皮克似乎猜到了他的想法，“在成为战士的时候，就该有这样的觉悟了，不是吗？”

波尔克仍然没有说话，于是皮克笑了：“波克你啊，真是个小孩子呢。等我们都死了，你就是最年长的了，你能当战士队的队长吗？”

“别小看我了！”

“好好。”皮克颇为敷衍地应了，“回去睡觉吧。”

“我不想睡。”

“那你下来。”

“我不。”

于是皮克趁他不注意一抖肩膀，波尔克猝不及防顺着她的胳膊滑了下来，被皮克伸手捞进了臂弯里，她重新把脸埋下来，波尔克的眼前顿时一片漆黑。

“喂皮克！”他伸手拍她的脸。

“在我背上你会冻感冒的——好了不要说话，我要睡觉了。”

第二天，战士长在营地里到处找人：“波尔克跑到哪里去了！”

皮克迈着悠闲的步伐跑过来，把叼在嘴里的波尔克丢在他面前。

“啊，真不愧是皮克妹妹！”


End file.
